User blog:Wassboss/Viking vs Uruk-Hai
Vikings: Scandanavia's savage and brutal raiders who were feared throughout the north of europe. vs Uruk-Hai: The Non-Fearing orc-man hybrids and Saruman's best warriors. Who is deadliest Note: This will be a 4 on 4. Viking.jpg|Viking Long Sword.jpg|Long Sword Great Axe.jpg|Great Axe viking longbow.jpg|Viking Longbow Viking Spear.jpg|Viking Spear Uruk-Hai.jpg|Uruk-Hai Uruk-hai Scimiter.jpg|Uruk-Hai Scimiter Hand Axe.jpg|Hand Axe Bow of Mordor.jpg|Bow of Mordor Pike.jpg|Pike Voting System Votes with good reasons or that are 2 lines long will count as a full vote. Votes with bad reasons or that are only 1 line long will count as half a vote. Votes such as "Viking cause they are real" or "Uruk-Hai cause they is from LOTR" which have no real reason will not be counted. Just putting the warriors name will also not get a vote. If you put "Copies ____ Vote" then it will count as a half vote because your not voting just copying Battle 4 Viking Warriors exit there sea vessel, a small wooden boat. They are scouting ahead, ready for the invasion the Viking's are planning of this strange new land. Exiting the Boat the viking scouting party begin to head futher inland, untill they reach a large plain. The Viking Leader spots a group of simularly numbered warriors in the distance, except these ones look different, not human. Drawing his Long Bow he beckons to another viking to do the same and the two of them ready an arrow. At the Leader's cue, they both loosen there grips on the string and the arrows whirl through the air towards the enemy group. However both the arrows fall short, failing to take out any of the opposing warriors, only helping to alert them of the Viking's presence. One of the Uruk-Hai draws the Bow of Mordor and readies his own arrow. The two viking archers ready for another shot and set loose another pair of arrows. One misses by a long shot but the other strikes the Uruk-Hai archer in the shoulder, going right through the skin and bone and getting wedged there. The Uruk-Hai however is barely fazed by the hit, not even flinching at the blow. He lets loose and arrow of his own and this one hits it's mark, striking the Viking Archer in the neck. He has not time to even let out a yelp of pain as he falls to the floor with a thud. (4-3) The two Non-Archer Viking's watch in horror as thier fellow warrior is killed, but this horror soon turns into bloodlust and a thrist for revenge. They look at thier leader who nods solomly and the two men draw thier weaponry, one a Long Sword and the other a Spear and charge across the plain, right at the uruk-hai, the head viking staying behind to cover thier backs with a volley of arrows. One of these arrows manages to hit the Uruk-Hai archer in the other shoulder, but like the first this barely effects the Uruk-Hai, although it does throw off his aim, making him miss the viking leader by a few inches. The Leader takes out his final arrow and lets it loose, the wind curving the arrow up and sending it right into the chin of the Uruk-Hai archer, knocking him back with the force and finally killing him. (3-3) The viking leader discards his bow and draws his great axe and runs to catch up with his fellow warriors, who are almost upon the Uruk-Hai. The spear weidling viking throws his spear at the middle Orc, the projectile going right through the Uruk-Hai's chest. Instead of killing it however the attack sends the Uruk-Hai into a fit of rage and it charges at the spearman, his Hand Axe drawn. He slams into the Viking's ribs, making him roar in pain. He then slams into the viking's left knee cap, making the viking fall to the ground. He then proceeds to repeatedly slam his axe into the body of the downed viking, not stopping even when the viking has died. This gives the other viking the chance to yank the spear out of the Uruk-Hai's chest and plunge it into it's eye.The Uruk-Hai clasps at the spear in it's eye and falls down dead, right ontop of the body of the dead viking. (2-2) The other viking draws his sword and sidesteps to avoid a pike thrust from one of the other Orcs. He brings the blade down on the shaft of the pike and slices it in half. He then advances on the Uruk-hai who barely has enough time to draw his own blade before the viking is upon him, hacking and slashing away the Orc. After a few moments of dueling the viking gets the upper hand and twists the sword out of the Uruk-Hai's hand. He is about to deliver the final blow when he feels something slam into his back. Looking down he sees the spiked end of a pike protruding out of his chest. Looking back he sees the other Uruk-Hai who had manouvered around and stabbed his pike into the viking warrior. The Scandinavian Maraurder collapses on the floor, the pike still lodged in his chest. (2-1) The Uruk-Hai are about to let out a victory cry when the Pikesmen orc is lifted into the air by an unknown force. The force is the Viking leader who has arrived at the battle scene and has slammed his axe into the Uruk-Hai's crotch with such power it has actually lifted him off the ground. The Orc hits the ground with a thud and the viking lifts his axe high into the air and brings the axe down on his head, splitting open the Uruk-Hai's skull. (1-1) Turning his attention to last remaining orc, the viking leader lets out a battle roar and swings his axe at his opponent who ducks underneith. Straitening back up again the Orc swings it's scimiter at the viking, who brings up his axe to block it. The scimiter slices through the handle of the axe, rending it useless. The orc then thrusts forward with the sword, knocking the viking leader over, next to the body of one of his fellow warriors. Spotting the sword still holstered in the dead viking's scabbard he reaches over and pulls it out, scrambling backwards to avoid a downward strike from the scimiter. He swings the sword at the Uruk-Hai's knee caps, slicing one of them open and forcing the orc down to one knee. The Viking leader gets to his feet and swings his longsword at the Orc, slicing off hsi sword hand and leaving him weaponless. He thrusts his sword into the Uruk-Hai's chest, pushing it in untill the handle is pressed against the chest of the Uruk-Hai. He slowly draws the the sword out, sliding the Uruk-Hai off his sword. (0-1) The viking sheathes his sword and yells a victory cry before heading back to the boat, ready to inform the viking invasion ships about what he has seen. Winner Viking Verdict The Viking's won before of thier superior weaponry and training. The Uruk-Hai relied too much on thier durabity and how intimidating they were and when he faced a warrior race simular in these areas to them this worked agianst them. Category:Blog posts